Just not Enough
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: Since Rin was older, that meant she was made before Len. So why was there a reason to create a mirror version of her? Hadn't she been enough? Wasn't Rin Kagamine good enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! So… this is my first fanfic. Yeah. So… enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Kagamine Rin was "older" than Kagamine Len.

Kagamine Len was "younger" than Kagamine Rin.

Even so, some PV's switched the roles. Rin knew that she shouldn't really mind. It was just a PV. But she did. She minded a lot.

Since Rin was older, that meant that she was made before Len. So why was there a reason to create a mirror version of her? Hadn't she been enough? Wasn't Kagamine Rin good enough? Rin hopes the other CV02 was made because Master wanted more money than he already made. Sometimes, Rin wondered if the feelings of strong dislike toward her brother was programmed into her. Maybe Master created her that way. But ever since Len was made, she worked even harder to rise above her own brother. Rise beyond herself. But it seemed that no matter how much she sang, her brother would always have more fans than she did.

Len would always go on and on about all these fan-girls that annoyed the crap out of him. And Rin couldn't help but think of her amount of fans. Whenever she compared, Len always seemed to have more. And then more would be added to his amount. Everyone teased him about his "shota-ness". But even though Len hated being called a shota, everybody else loved that about him.

To everyone else, she was Bunny-chan. The bubbly, innocent blonde cherub. Outside she was even cute. But nobody knew about the churning thoughts inside. No one knew about the envy, hate, and anger inside. Rin would never call herself evil, really. If she was, Rin believed that Kagamine Len was preventing her from being the Bunny-chan everyone thought her to be. He was the only one _to _blame, in fact. Kagamine Len was the evil one. He was the mastermind who made her feel the burning dislike, and maybe, the tad bit of evil that she harbored deep inside her.

**Short… I know. Will write more later. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So… for the late update, it was because I went to a camp, and it had rule strictly saying, no electronics allowed. So… yeah. Sorry.**

**Chapter One**

Len's POV

Len was quite aware of his sister's dislike towards him. The awkwardness, and the glares that she gave him, when she thought he wasn't looking. He didn't really know the reason behind all the dislike. Was it because he annoyed her in someway? Kaito bothered her a lot, since he _was _a baka, but Rin never glared at him or seemed to dislike him in any manner. Rin just rolled her eyes at him.

Whenever Rin glared at him, it hurt. They were supposed to be siblings, right? And Len didn't think that siblings were supposed to dislike each other. Len didn't dislike his sister. He shouldn't just hate on her because she might have a little grudge against him, right? It didn't seem like it should work that way.

"Len," Miku poked her head out of the recording studio. "it's your turn." Len blinked.

"I thought Rin was next,"

"She had something to tell Master. She said she'd probably be back after you're done." Miku said as she walked out. Len felt a feeling in his chest. He couldn't place a name on it, but it hurt. Was Rin just going to Master because she wanted to avoid Len? Had she just used it for an excuse? Quite brokenly, Len walked into the studio, deep in thought.

Rin's POV

Rin wasn't intentionally trying to hurt her brother. She had just wanted to give him a message that said, "I don't really approve of you being here,". Rin didn't hate her brother, really. It was just that she felt a certain jealousy towards him that caused the dislike. She hadn't thought she had really hurt him until Meiko had pointed it out to her. To Rin it seemed that Len didn't really care for her feelings at all. If he had, wouldn't he have given up the spotlight? Maybe it sounded greedy, but Rin never knew what being totally in the spotlight was. She could never compare to Miku's popularity. And her amount of fans would _maybe_ never be equal to Len's little fan-girls. She paused her thinking as she knocked on Master's door. It was, Rin thought, maybe the only place she could find a calmness and get the certain amount of attention she wanted. It was also the place that could probably answer her questions.

"Master?" Rin's voice shook with the intensity of her feelings.

"Ah,Rin. Come on in," Master's voice was warm. Walking inside she felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner blow softly onto her face. "I'm sure there's a reason you came here, rather to just stand in the doorway." Blushing, Rin quickly sat on a chair across from Master.

"I- I have a question," Rin murmured.

"What is this question?" Master asked in return. Rin fidgeted, feeling more awkward than she felt when she had first seen it play out in her mind. Putting the awkwardness aside for a moment, she blurted out the question that she had been dying to know the answer of.

"Why was Len Kagamine made?" Rin's voice sounded sharp, even to herself. Master had an expression on his face that Rin did not know, only because she could never feel completely what human feelings were.

"Very… abrupt, are we?" Master paused for a moment, staring into her eyes. "His creation was more… complicated."

"Complicated? Are you saying that you won't tell me why he was created?"

"No, not at all," Master said hastily, feeling Rin's urgency to know the answer. "It just means it has a long story to it." Master paused again, adding to Rin's annoyance. "You should know that Len wasn't made just because I wanted more money than I already made off Miku. He was more of… an accident." Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

"A-an accident?"

"Yes. Something went wrong while making you, and I still don't know what did. I was sure the program was acting correctly, I went over every detail! I was also completely sure that I didn't make a flaw in your making. But Len still happened, and fortunately, he makes nice money. I know I talk about your lot like you are merely my slaves to get me money, but you're not. Really." Master stopped to see Rin's reaction. She was still trying to process the information about Len being an accident.

"I think… I think that you've answered my question." Rin said standing up. She felt a terrible guilt that she wished she didn't feel. She looked down at her toes, avoiding Master's eyes.

"If you feel a need to ask again… you are always welcome"

"Thank you," But Rin was not thankful. Not at all. She should feel pity on Len, but she didn't. She felt a anger at him. Angry that Len made her feel like this. Angry that Len was merely an accident, but still was more of a success than she was. She hated it. She hated it all.

**Okay peeps, you know the drill, it's time to R n' R! I also know that this was kinda rushed. Sorry. **

**And many thanks to Blue haired Teto-chan for reviewing last chapter! You rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay… so next chapter! And to get something clear, I don't hate Len, or hold a grudge against him. This is just a fanfic. Had to say that because that's the impression my friend got when she read this. She was all, "Why do you hate Len so much?" I don't hate Len! " **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, would I even be here?**

**Chapter Two**

Rin's POV

Rin sat listlessly in her room after the long hours at the recording studio. Kicking her feet, she lazily spun on her chair, watching the colors of her room distort and spin together in a messy blur. Rin's throat felt dried out, and she'd been distracted, thinking about how Len came into existence. She had been so out of it at the studio, they had told her to take a break, or get a drink of water.

Rin wanted to be alone. Usually she wouldn't have wanted to be alone, but the situation called for silence and her Rin-time. Which she spent by herself. Whenever she felt like this, she'd write in her diary.

Rin knew that some people found it childish for a girl as old as her to keep a diary. Maybe especially to a girl that was a singing robot that didn't understand what actual _feelings _were. But Master had told her some humans older than her kept diaries too. In fact some people's diaries got so famous, they were turned into books and millions of people would buy them. Rin didn't really care if her diary became a famous novel one day. She just wanted it to be a place to hold her feelings in, when she couldn't hold the emotions inside her head anymore.

It was and old, frayed thing really. Her diary was falling apart. In fact she had to tape in some of the pages that were falling out. She was scared someone would find out about her feelings on Len. She was scared that maybe everyone would hate her if they found out about what she thought of him. So Rin could simply not just stick a page between the other pages, she had to tape them in, because she was simply afraid. She didn't want to imagine the horrors of what the VOCALOID family might think of her.

She'd had a lot of nightmares about the people around her finding out. She needed her thoughts to be secret. And for now, Rin thought a diary would be a good place to start.

Rin didn't want to be disliked. Rin wanted the opposite. To be liked. To be _loved, _whatever that meant. Rin enjoyed the feeling when everyone smiled at her and laughed at her silly jokes. She liked feeling happy. It made her feel warm inside. She might not understand love, but she did understand what feeling good about herself was. It was a great feeling. Content and happy. But she couldn't get that... because Len was in the way.

Len's POV

Rin hadn't shown up at break like usual. It wasn't common, really. Rin loved being around the family. Just not around Len. He sighed, wishing he could do something to change Rin's opinions about him. What did he do anyways?

"Why the long face, shota? Did your female fan base shrink?" Miku teased. Len frowned a little. He wondered what Rin would've felt if she heard that. Hurt, maybe? More dislike towards him? He wished he could sigh again. He wished that Miku would stop teasing him. He wished a lot of things in general, actually. But one thing Len really, really wished for was for Rin to actually enjoy Len being here. He wished Rin could appreciate him.

Rin's POV

Rin stared at the blank page before her. She didn't know what to write, but she wanted to write _something. _Rin didn't like the emptiness staring back at her. She wanted words on the lines that were carefully and evenly placed out. Rin set the chewed-up pencil down. Maybe she should just give it up. Write something when she actually had the inspiration to write another threat that she'd never really do. _I_ _had too many things written up in the beginning_, Rin thought. _I should've made my thoughts a little_ _more simple_. She picked the pencil back up again, and slowly wrote the date in to give her time to think. Time to think about what to write. Something that would say what she felt for Len in just a short summary. Rin thought about what she felt for Len. A name of a feeling, anything. And in that moment, a word popped up inside her head. It made her fake heart beat uncomfortably inside. And she knew what she had to write. She felt that maybe if it ended up on paper, it'd feel more real to her. And carefully she wrote,

_I hate Len Kagamine._

**Okay peeps, you know the drill, it's time to R n' R! **

**And many thanks to:**

**Mipiko**

**Random Reader**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses**

**AnimaniacXOX**

**For reviewing! Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not dead! I won't go on about why I didn't update it. That's just boring. We'll just go straight ahead to RIN!**

**Chapter Three**

**Rin POV **

"Rin, you in there?" Miku asked cheerily. Rin stood up so fast, her chair went crashing to the ground. The crash sent pages in her diary to flutter like how her heart was beating. She shut the diary close, the angrily written word, _hate, _being the last thing she saw before the cover hid all the ugly words. She quickly stuffed the diary under her pillow and more gently tilted the chair upright again. Rin pushed it gently towards her desk.

"Y-yeah… I'm here. You can come in." Rin sighed.A girl with teal hair poked her head through the doorway.

"Did something fall? There was a loud crash…" Miku waited for an answer. Getting none, she plowed on. "Master wants you in the lab. He said it was urgent… I don't know what's up though… He didn't tell me." Miku deflated like a balloon. "He usually tells me _everything._" Miku muttered. But Rin wasn't concentrating anymore. Why did Master need her? Her eyes slid over to where her pillow was hiding her diary. Did Master read a page? Impossible. There were no missing pages! Rin had checked. Rin always checked. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Thanks… Miku… I'll be there. And…" Rin looked up. "N-never mind." Miku gave a nod and then a grin.

"Tell me what he told you… 'kay?" Rin smiled weakly back at her.

"Okay," The door closed, signaling Miku's exit. Rin sighed again and her heart still beat loudly in her ears. It was loud and uncomfortable. The gears in her head turned. _Literally. _Rin couldn't help but reach for her diary again. She checked for missing pages Master might've taken. Then she checked again. And again. But she found no evidence. Frustrated, she shut the diary again and decided to go to the lab. It might not be about her diary… right? Sliding the diary back under her pillow, she walked towards the lab.

On the way, Rin was thinking. Why did Master need her? She didn't do anything wrong… did she? Her hands hesitated on the doorknob. The shiny metal of the knob taunted her.

"Rin? You can come in. I can hear you shuffling out there." The muffled voice made her jump in surprise. Then blushing in embarrassment, she slid in, her eyes downcast.

"You wanted to see me…?"

"Ah, yes. It's about Len." Master looked up to see my reaction. I hoped the panic didn't appear in my face. Had he found the diary? Was he going to tell her how disappointed he was?

"Yes…" Rin said slowly.

"You… are a very unique Vocaloid, Rin." Rin looked up questioningly.

"I thought this was about Len," Rin was confused. Master laughed.

"I know. I just wanted to start out with that." Master stopped laughing. "Rin, you feel emotions more clearly than the others… I think that that has something to do with Len's very existence." Rin became even more confused. Was Master implying that _she _was the reason Len was here?

"I- I don't understand."

"I didn't tell you before… but when we were creating you… the system crashed. When we were installing your emotions in, one of the lab workers overloaded your emotions bank. The other emotions needed to be stored in another place. So…" Master's voice faded and then all Rin could hear was the soft hum of the active computers around her. Rin knew where Master was coming from.

"It created… another CV02 file… didn't it?" Rin looked up, daring for Master to contradict her. Master smiled.

"You're smart, Rin. Yes… it did. I thought it was a good thing." Master looked at her and gave her another smile. "Yes, I know you don't like Len very much." Rin gave a little nod, feeling a little ashamed. But she acknowledged the truth.

"Why did you think Len was a good thing?" the question sounded too harsh. Even in her ears. "I-I mean…" Rin's face flamed red. Master laughed.

"No need. I know what you mean. But… I thought Len was a good thing because… when we activated you, the first thing you said was that you felt alone." Rin jerked backwards like she'd been slapped. Alone? She wished. Then… an idea came into her head. Uninstalling a Vocaloid wasn't the only way to get rid of a Vocaloid… was it?

**I'm making Rin so evil… But she's not. And it's not what you think. Really. I got the next chapter all planned out already. The thing is trying to find time to actually write it… **

**Anyways… Thanks to:**

**KaguyaMiiChan**

**OtakuGirl327**

**CluelessLeaf**

**Aurora-chan**

**Mipiko**

**servant of matryoshka**

**for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo~! Sorry for the late update. But then again… I always do late updates, don't I? XD **

**Anyways… my computer crashed and all my documents were erased… Yea… not the best day of my life. I was very mad… Anyways next chapter! What is Rin really up to?**

**Chapter Four**

**Rin POV**

At that moment, a thousand thoughts seemed to be bouncing in her head. Rin thought she was going haywire. Thoughts of how to destroy and rid… She had never thought so harshly before. Her fists clenched and unclenched. And then something pulled her out of the thoughts she was drowning in. A gentle touch of someone's warm hand. It was Master.

"Rin…?" A worried look came over Master's features.

"Ah, sorry… just thinking… overload of information." It wasn't really a lie. Master nodded understandingly. Then he gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"Okay, go rest up. Its probably been a long day for you." Master patted her on the back. Rin said a hasty thank you and sprinted towards her room.

When Rin was nestled inside her blanket, she tried to sort out her thoughts. How do you get rid of a vocaloid? Snippets of quotes and images flashed through her mind, a bunch of recorded data that was stuck inside of a microchip that served as her brain.

Then she remembered. Knives. They had been in a horror movie that the older vocaloids had been watching. She remembered the blood and the screams. She remembered a soft hand covering her eyes, then a gentle voice saying, "You're not old enough to watch, Rin." It had been Miku. At that moment, Rin wished that Miku hadn't covered her eyes. Although she remembered that she had been grateful that time… it was in the _past. _Rin was different also thought that she was old enough now.

Rin also remembered that guns could kill things too. But they didn't have guns at the Vocaloid house. But they did have kitchen knives. The thought of killing Len… scared her. Truthfully. But at her insecurity she irritably put the covers over head, muffled her mouth with a pillow and screamed.

Rin had tiptoed down to retrieve the knife and now it was sitting silently on her desk. Rin watched the sunlight bounce off the shiny surface of the blade and scatter light on her walls. Rin ran her finger down the cool edge of the blade and shivered. She looked away from it, an expression of disgust forming on her face. Rin stared forlornly out her window.

Rin wondered if the sun would look any different the next morning. Rin wondered if murder changed someone's perspective of life. Rin thought it must, because murder was just… different. Maybe the sun would look darker somehow? Or perhaps her life would be shadowed in guilt and misery. Rin didn't like both choices. So maybe she shouldn't kill Len at all. Rin shook her head, as if shooing away the thought. No, she had already made up her mind. And she would not change it.

That night, she watched the clock. The steady movement of the hands passing over the tiny tick marks that weren't too visible. Time could not go any slower.

Flipping over on her bed, she reviewed what had happened before she was at this moment, at the height of her emotions, that threatened to spill over. She fingered the knife handle, in thought.

First, she had gone to Miku and had a nice little chat and showed each other their song ideas. Then with Luka, she had written down lyrics and tried to find a good tune that could go well with them. Then she remembered having a _very _awkward conversation with Len. Just small talk, but knowing you were going to kill that person later that night, changed things.

Flipping back over on her back she stared at the ceiling.

"What should I do?" She asked out loud to her room. Her voice had a slight echo to it. _What should I do? What should I do…_

Then she decided to consult the clock. She almost jumped at the time. It was very late. It was past the time to shut down and recharge. Rin hugged herself, and felt the tension building up inside of her. The tension caused her heart to speed up again. She glanced at the knife, held tightly in her hand and closed her eyes at the sickness that seemed to crawl up her throat. Then she snapped open her eyes. No, there was no turning back.

Quietly, she tiptoed out of her room. The darkness of the hallway seemed to close in around her and suffocate her. It seemed to squeeze her into thinking that this was wrong, and that she should just turn back before it choked her to death. But Rin tried to ignore the feeling. She walked on, her footsteps muffled on the carpeted floor. Her heart sped up again and the sound of it beating seemed to echo from the walls. She desperately wanted to make it stop. But her heart only seemed to beat louder and faster.

It seemed like a millennia of walking before she reached Len's door. Her hands were so sweaty, she almost dropped the knife. Stupid programming, they made her too human. She shuffled outside the door, much like the time at when she had been standing outside Master's door. So like that time, she drew in a deep breath and stepped in.

Len's eyes were closed, oblivious. Rin sighed in relief. It would of have been much harder to kill him if his eyes were open. Stepping closer to the bed, she stood over him, the knife gripped tightly in her hand. She just had to raise it and plunge it into him. That easy… but…

While she was in her thoughts she didn't notice when Len opened his eyes.

"…Rin?" She saw Len staring at her curiously. Panic ate at her. Len wasn't supposed to open his eyes! Rin stayed silent, hoping the panic didn't appear in her eyes. When Len saw what she was holding, his eyes widened. In fear and disbelief. "No… Rin, you wouldn't…?" But his voice ended on a lilt, like he was asking a question. Rin was scared now. Len was going to scream and she would be busted. But if she killed Len everyone would hate her. Then she realized Len screaming would be bad. In an act of pure panic, she raised the knife high over her head. Her mask did not break.

"I'm sorry."

**Dun, dun dun~! What's going to happen? I think the next chapter will be the last chapter for this story… I'm already starting it. I'll try to do a super fast update as a sorry present or something… I don't know.**

**Anyways, I am also sorry to OtakuGirl347! **

**Thanks to:**

**PridexWretchedluver4ever**

**PeppermintPwnage**

**DERP**

**StarryNightxoxo**

**CluelessLeaf**

**servant of matryoshka**

**OtakuGirl347**

**DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows**

**For reviewing~! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopefully you'll have an enjoyable time reading this, just like I enjoyed writing it… and CluelessLeaf, smart you... ^ ^... or was it just too obvious...? Eh, whatever! Enjoy~!**

**Epilogue**

**Rin POV**

The knife fell towards Len as he closed his eyes. The knife would've definitely killed him, but she changed her mind last moment.

**Len POV **

Len pretended to hide himself behind his eyelids. He would try to be oblivious of the feeling of the blade piercing him. But he never felt the knife tearing through him. Len opened his eyes again. He looked up at Rin in surprise and shock. The knife that had just been pointed at him, was now stuck in Rin's small frame and she looked at him with what seemed to be an apologetic look.

"Rin!" He called out, holding her before she fell. Panicking, Len thought the most reasonable thing to do would be to take the knife out. It was surprisingly easy. He set it down gingerly, far away from him. "Why?" He asked. Was this his fault? Was it his fault Rin was dying? Rin grimaced.

"This wasn't how I imagined it would be," A small laugh. It was soft though, the sound of someone knowing that they only had a little bit of time left. "It was the other way around in my mind. Except I wasn't crying like a baby." With a shock Len realized that tears were falling from his eyes. he wondered why he was crying for someone that hated him. But Master always said he had a soft heart. Looking over, he realized that Rin had tears in her eyes as well.

"Well you are too…" Len sniffled. "Why?" he asked again.

"I don't know…" Rin said in a dazed voice. "It was like a split second thought. I didn't know it would end up like this… I was stupid. So stupid." A crackle of electricity sounded in the room. Rin was going soon. Panic rose in his throat again. He opened his mouth to call someone… anyone. A hand stopped him.

"Don't. I don't want any attention right now. And besides, I wasn't finished talking. You're still rude as ever." Rin shook her head. Another crackle of electricity. And another grimace followed after it. "It's my fault this is happening… so… I hope… you don't ever think this is your fault.

"Aw, man… I sound so… cheesy. Like those romance novels Miku likes so much." Rin had a look of disgust on her face. "I _loathe _romance novels. Even more than you." She teased. But then her face became more serious. "I'm sorry Len, I really am. I was too selfish and now look at the mess I've caused." Rin paused. "I think I didn't like you because I thought I had too little. I was too emotional, I was different… in a bad way. Sorry. But you know… you're not that bad, Len." Then a violent shock ran through her body.

"Rin!" A spluttering cough.

"I'm… okay…" her voice became more crackly, like a bad radio. Then more coughs. "I'm sorry…" Then everything was silent. First in shock, Len didn't understand. His mind seemed to want to react slowly to what was happening. It was like trying the put your arms around the earth and couldn't. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that... The coughs were over and Rin's eyes were empty. Couldn't realize that Rin was gone. The silence was unsettling. Tense. Perhaps that was what snapped Len back to the world. Perhaps the silence was just that loud. Crushing his existence. When Len did come to, he screamed. A scream full of pain, anger, and sadness.

**A month after the crash….**

"Len-kun~!" Skinny arms were tied around his neck. Turning around, he saw Rin grinning at him. "Hi~!" When Len didn't respond, Rin's arms fell off of him. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She whined. Len wasn't trying to be mean.

"Ah! Sorry, I was just thinking!" Len said. He grinned back at her. This Rin wasn't that different from the past Rin. She was as hyper as ever, but this time, Rin didn't hate him. Rin had no memory of what happened before and was always whining about how "what a horrible family they were, if they were keeping secrets and excluding one person from knowing it". Len wished he could tell her, but was scared that Rin might hate him. He knew that made him a terrible person. But fear made you do weird things anyways.

There was also the fear of losing Rin again too. He remembered how footsteps had pounded through the house, his door being opened. Len remembered the horror stricken look of his family, registering the knife on the ground, Rin staring blankly at his ceiling, and Len crying up a storm. Len remembered arms hugging him and comforting him. He had that nightmare many times. He hated it.

He also hated that period of time when Master was fixing Rin up. He had reprogrammed everything. When Rin was fixed, he had felt so happy, like he could live again. Rin was back and he didn't care if Rin was different. He just had his favorite person in the world back. That was enough for him. He wouldn't have cared if Rin had hated him even more. He would always be there for Rin. Even if she didn't remember anything. Even if Rin didn't even remember who he was at all.

**Yes, Rin doesn't remember anything… The beginning where Rin was hugging Len was because she was merely acknowledging him as family and a friend... yeah, no good at emotional stuff. XD**

**And anyways… thanks for reading this story, to all that did read it! I was going to make a sequel… but I decided that would be too boring. I don't know, I was going to make something like:**

**In the past Rin hated Len… but now she seems to love him…?**

**As I said… I don't know… **

**AWKWARD~!**

**So... If you do think I should do a sequel, just put it in your review…**

**Anyways… this was the kinda chapter that you just pound in some words and go to edit later. So... sorry for spelling errors or grammatical errors.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS~! Even the ones that didn't review!**


End file.
